El Abusador
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Cody es un niño normal que nadie entiende bien...pero un día un nuevo estudiante llega a la secundaria Wawanakwa y dice que le pateará el trasero.Sí,esta basado en ese capitulo de Bob Esponja,pero al estilo de "¿Dónde esta mi libro?" y "Total Drama Brother". (School AU,OOC ,puede contener lenguaje fuerte y muchas tonterías)


Hola, gente linda de y en especial del fandom de Total Drama, cuya serie he dejado abandonada y no sé cuántas temporadas tiene ya .A parte tengo como un millón de cosas por hacer (escuela y trabajo) y bien, hasta hace poquito me animé a escribir de nuevo y como en el momento de escribir esto, me dan unas ganas tremendas de llorar por cosas tontas, pero ME VALEEEEE, mejor me pondré a escribir tonterías a la Sof!

Así que…agárrense de los calzones (?, como sea la idea vino a mí por un capítulo de Bob Esponja, pero claro con sus debidos cambios.

Advertencias: OOC,AU Escolar y tal vez algo de slash, no estoy muy segura, pero la única intención de esta cosa es distraerme y hacer a alguien reír. Y formato tipo script! que usualmente hago estas cosas cuando es comedia, si se fijan mis historias más serias están como Dios manda.

Pero bueno,ya! al fic.!

—-

**Capitulo mi brillante culo metali…o esperen esto es de otra serie.**

Día 20 de mayo del 2014, nos ubicaremos a la secundaria Wawanakwa en un hermoso día de primavera…esperen un momento, si estamos en la escuela secundaria, ¿Qué puede tener de hermoso? Es la edad de la pubertad, te salen pelos en lugares que no tenías pelos, te empieza a dar comezón en donde las arañas hacen su nido, te vuelves rebelde porque el mundo te hizo así, porque nadie te ha tratado con amor, todo lo que te dieron fue..lo siento, es una canción. Pero entienden mi punto ¿Verdad? Cómo la secundaria es considerada hermosa, no tengo idea solamente diré que muchos sufrimos el Bullying a excepción de…

-Cody Anderson!-Gritó el maestro llamado Chris desde el escritorio,a un pequeño joven de cabello castaño con grandes ojos como de caricatura japonesa- Se encuentra?

-OH,OH PRESENTE!-Levantó la mano de manera alegre el joven y demasiado ruidosa causandole una mueca a la joven gotica con la cual compartia lugar- AQUI ESTOY!

-Ok,ahora ha llegado el momento que todos han estado esperando…

Todos (Sí! todos estaban esperando que me pusiera a escribir aquí): Un examen? NOOOOOOOOO

Chris: No iba a decir eso, les traje un video para ver el tema de Educación Sexual, pero la idea de todos suena mejor! Ahorita vengo voy al auto por mis cosas.

Harold (llorando como niño chiquito): NOOOOOOO QUIERO VER VIEJAS ENCUERADAS,TETAAAAAS (alguien le tira un libro ENORME y cae al suelo)

Al salir del salón, sucede lo inevitable, todos empiezan a tirarse bolitas o bancos, otros a besuquearse y otros a jugar con la tablet donde podían tener acceso a la tan preciada "Educación Sexual", mientras tanto nuestro…héroe? nah! solo es otro adolescente que quiere ver tetas.

Cody (hablándole a su compañera) Ya estoy listo para el examen! tengo 3 lápices, uno para borrar, otro para escribir y otro por si alguien me pide prestado, pero no sé cómo acomodarlo, quizás debería poner el tercero en la esquina en el caso que me quieras pedir, poner el 1ero en un ángulo de 160 grados en el caso que el examen venga súper difícil, En el segundo, la quiero con mayonesa, sin kétchup y con mostaza, déjale el tomate, pero sácale la lechuga y la carne, déjale el orégano pero reemplazarme la cebolla por la gaseosa y agrandarme las papas y cámbiamela por un cono de vainilla y si no tenés de vainilla ponle kétchup a la comida y agrandarme el menú por 50 Centavos pero no le pongas condimentos al helado porque vengo del cine y tú te llamas Gwen.

Gwen: porque no te metes el lápiz por el cu…

Pero antes de que la peli azul pudiera terminar su oración, llega Chris con un alumno nuevo, alto, guapo y bronceado. Que tenía una extensión verde en su cabello y cara de no me toques ando chido.

Chris: muy bien alumnos, me topé con este niño tratando de husmear el baño de chicas, cuando le pregunté qué hacía ,me dijo que estaba perdido del rebaño del señor y como somos laicos, ateos o lo que sea en esta escuela, supuse que se refería al director…

Courtney: SIIIIII es el que nos va a dar Educación Sexual, así si apruebo la materia…y como la pruebo xD (todos se le quedan viendo feo)…¿qué?

Chris:…ya te lo presente, tarada! vete a hacer la zorr…digo, digo él se llama Duncan y es el nuevo compañerito, anda Duncan, platícanos más de ti

Duncan: bueno me llamo Duncan, tengo 21 años…digo tengo la edad de ustedes, me gusta molotov y a los perritos y a los gatitos, todo lo que sea cursi porque es gay, en mi tiempo libre me gusta ayudar robar a las ancianitas…digo! ayudarles con las bolsas de Soriana. Pero sobretodo me gusta patearle el trasero a la gente, digamos que es mi mejor cualidad.

Chris: ay que cool, a mí también me gusta molotov, bueno vete a sentar a tu lugar, tu elijes.

Al escuchar eso, todos por arte de magia se separaron, dejando el lugar de Cody sin ningún compañero, y qué pasó con Gwen?…digamos que se la comieron los gatos. Al sentarse Duncan al lado de nuestro ojón amigo, este lo saludo.

Cody (con una sonrisa de pendejo): Hola me llamo Cody c:

Duncan (imitando a este de manera burlona) Hola Cody mucho gustoooo…ahora te voy a patear tu trasero.

Cody: (con los ojos abiertos y levanta la mano) Profe, ¿me puede dar permiso de ir a chingar a mi madre?

Chris: (escribiendo algo en el pizarron, sin voltearlo a ver): No, Cody que estamos en un examen.

Cody (levantando la mano) ¿Puedo irme a la verga?

Chris (sin voltearlo a ver): que nooooo.

Cody: Bueno… ¿puedo ir al baño?

Chris: Ok, ándale ve al baño.

Ya dentro en el baño, Cody se estaba cagando literalmente del susto, nunca en su vida le habían hecho bullying, bueno sus amigos le empujaban, Gwen le hacía calzón chino y nadie lo invitaba a las fiestas. Pero nadie le había dicho que le patearía el trasero! la verdad estaba asustado, porque algún día su trasero sería considerado patrimonio de la humanidad, o al menos él pensaba.

Cody (todavía en el baño): tengo que hacer algo, debo esconderme, necesito ayuda ¡ya sé!

-No!-se escuchó una voz femenina ,la cual era Courtney quien estaba en el pasillo guardando sus cosas- entiende yo no te puedo ayudar!

Cody: pero eres nuestra representante, ¡Que inútil eres! no cumples las promesas a la gente!

Courtney:…se nota que nunca has estado en México ¿verdad? además Duncan tiene razón eres un pendejo, neta no mames te lo mereces, por esa vez que estábamos en una fiesta y tú el peine de que traíamos mota.

Cody: Eh…yo jamás he ido a una fiesta contigo, Court.

Courtney: OK PERO NO LE CUENTES A NADIE ESO (lo empuja en contra del casillero) Y NI MADRES TE VOY A AYUDAR.

Finalmente, Courtney se retiró del lugar, de repente Cody escuchó una voz desde un salón, ¡era su nuevo abusón! "Mugre niño bonito, le voy a patear todo lo que se llama trasero mañana a la salida, a la que se le espera!"

Al escuchar tales palabras Cody salió corriendo…sin embargo fue detenido, porque chocó con alguien.

-Oye! ten más cuidado!

Continuará…

—-

Comentarios finales: muy bien, originalmente iba a ser un oneshot, pero no creo que tengan la paciencia de leer como 20 páginas de tonterías, ¿verdad? Así que serán 3 capítulos,eso si mi imaginación quiere cooperar, en especial con los chistes, porque aparte debo Total Drama Brother, algún día (miren que tengo lo suficiente para ser Court xD) verán un capitulo nuevo de esa cosa. Whatever,ustedes hacen el fic posible con sus reviews,así que mejor si esta madre tiene éxito,subó el otro.

Ahora si,me voy a llorar a otro lado,gracias si alguien lee esto y le agrada.


End file.
